Alive
by Empv
Summary: Glinda finds out that Elphaba has survivved and still alive how would Glinda react to this and what will she do?
1. chapter 1

In the middle of the night, Glinda was looking straight at the moon. Sadly,she missed Elphaba so much. Glinda could have just saved her,but ,too late. Elphaba was gone, escaped , for now. Footsteps came from nearby,Glinda turned around quickly ,it was one of her servants.

"Ms.Glinda ,your guests have arrived." said the servant.

"Oh okay." said Glinda. The servant left. As Glinda was about to leave ,she turned back and she took one last glance at the moon.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner Party

When the guests came, Glinda had prepared a little meal for them. Everybody was sitting and talking and laughing and having a good time.

"Wow, Glinda , I must say you throw a perfectly good dinner party." polite words from guest number 1 ,who had a gorgeous hairdo, red lips and a black freckle on her face.

"Well ,thank you ,Ms.Darcy." thanked Glinda sweetly. She giggled as a servant came by. She gave Glinda her tea . Glinda slurped on her tea .

Guest number 2 with a blue tuxedo and a long mustache asked "So ,are you thinking about becoming the new ruler of Emerald City?"

Mrs.Darcy heard that and turned towards guest number 2 . She said,"Oh ,good ,maybe she keep that witch out of sight."

"Mrs.Darcy.." Glinda as she moved her head down .

She would want to keep Elphaba out of sight if she ever sees her again."Glinda ,are you alright?" asked Ms.Darcy. Glinda looked up .

Glinda said "Oh ,yeah I'm alright . I'm going to need to get up for a sec?" she asked "Sure thing ,Ms.Future Ruler Of Emerald City." joked Ms.Darcy. Glinda chuckled back at Ms.Darcy. She walked away to a private area with her servant following her. "Ms.Glinda ,is everything alright?" asked the servant.Glinda looked at him. "Mr.Hanson I need you to hire the guards to look for Elphaba." said Glinda.

"But Glinda ,we don't know where she is." said Mr.Hanson .

Glinda roared out "I don't care! Just hire some guards and search for Elphie! That's it!"

Mr.Hanson slowly backed away "Okay." He said as he walked off Glinda exhaled a little.

"Glinda!" ,It was Mrs. Darcy's voice as Glinda turned around,"You're about to miss the dessert ,and ,my ,oh ,my that cake !..with that chocolate and strawberries!" squealed out Mrs.Darcy .

"Oh ,uh ,coming!"Glinda moved back to the dinner table.


	3. Chapter 3:No Sign

The Next Day~

On the order of Glinda, the guards searched everywhere for Elphaba. Sadly,she was no where in sight. Glinda had no choice but to look for Elphaba herself. When Mr.Hanson heard the news - that Glinda was preparing to trap herself in a bubble to fly away and find Elphaba.

He ran up to her and said,"Glinda,don't go!"

"I need to go !Mr.Hanson, just watch over Emerald City for me while I'm gone.",requested Glinda. Mr.Hanson straightened up in an much mature position.

"Okay ,I promise I will look after Emerald City.",agreed Mr.Hanson.

"Good.",waved Glinda. She formed her magical bubble and floated off.

Mr.Hanson waved goodbye to her. While Glinda traveled, she looked high and low for Elphaba. It was close to dark. She started fall asleep in her bubble.

While snoring inside, a bird flew around it chirping. The bird flew at the bubble. It's beak popped the bubble. Glinda tumbled down from tree branch to tree branch, trying to catch herself. she landed on a bush.

Glinda was hungry looking for hours she found a small cottage. She thought that she had found a place to stay overnight. She realized there were shadows of people laughing inside through the window.

"Who can those be?", she thought.


	4. Chaoter 4:Realization

As Glinda walked closely to the cottage to take a peek. In the window, her eyes widened in shock, Elphaba and Fiyero sat on two comfy sofas. They were laughing,holding cups of tea. Glinda did a silent gasp by pressing her hand against her lips in an "oh my" look. On the inside, she was happy that she found Elphaba . She couldn't believe that Fiyero was with her. She saw Elphaba look around and what's behind her. Glinda quickly hid somewhere. Near the cottage she huffed and puffed very fast hoping that Elphaba hadn't seen her.

On her doorstep, she had no choice, she walked to the doorstep and knocked on the door two times. A little green boy, with yellow straw hair,came to open the door and looked up at Glinda. Glinda exhaled a little. The little boy was the most cutest thing she had ever seen. "Hi.", she shouted out awkwardly.

"Hello there, my name is Arnold!", introduced the little boy. He smiled up at her.

."His little smile is so cute.", Glinda as she went back to talking to him, "I'm here to see Elphaba."

"You mean my mother?",guessed Arnold.

Glinda's eyes widened in shock.Arnold is Elphaba and Fiyero's son!? She should congratulate them for having a boy,

"Yes, I do mean your mother.",answered Glinda.

"Okay."shouting "Mommy there's someone at the door!"

A minute later there was Elphaba following her son to the door saying

"Arnold, I still hope that you didn't leave a stranger into our house what did we say about stranger..." before Elphaba could finish her sentence she was speechless to see that Glinda her old friend appeared at her door after many years.


	5. Chapter 5:An Silent Dinner

A while later, Glinda and Elphaba were sitting on the two sofas. They sat in awkward silence. Fiyero was making some dinner. When he calls them for dinner, everyone seemed to be focusing on eating their foods. Arnold noticed the silence.

He leaned closer to Fiyero,"Daddy why is nobody talking?"

"Because Arnold, it is a surprise to your mother that she encountered her old friend after all these years.", whispered Fiyero.

Arnold looked over at Glinda and Elphaba eating their meals without saying a word to each other.

Arnold moved away from his Dad. In a flash,he slammed one hand on the table which brought everyone's attention.

" Well, one of you need to talk! I'm not eating until I hear one of you talking!", demanded Arnold.

Fiyero cleared his throat at Arnold to get his attention.

"Arnold,you know that we don't shout at the table.",scolded Fiyero.

"Sorry Daddy, it's just that this is so interesting! Mommy has met up with someone that was a friend of hers when she was little"., said Arnold.

He started eating his food that is on his plate. While eating, Glinda and Elphaba both looked at each other. Arnold is right they both need to start talking.

"So, belated congratulations on having a boy.", began Glinda awkwardly.

"Oh thank you.", said Elphaba as her eyebrows lower a little.

She tried to smile,as they try to continue their conversation by speaking in a fast tone. This made Arnold confused. He sees them talking in that sort of uncomfortable way. It made him wonder how long was it had been for them sine the last time they had talked ?


	6. Chapter 6:Get The Gaurds

Meanwhile :Back At Emerald City~

Mr.Hanson was pacing back and forth waiting for Glinda to come back. A maid came up to him,

"Mr.Hanson, is everything alright?", she asked.

"No,it's not Ms.Smith. Glinda hasn't come back yet.", said Mr.Hanson.

"Then,where is she?", asked Ms.Smith.

"She is going to find Elphaba.", answered Mr.Hanson.

Ms.Smith let out a gasp.. "Really!?! That Wicked Witch of the West put all of us in danger!!" yelled Ms.Smith in anger.

"Yes." answered Mr.Hanson.

"Is she crazy? Why do you think that she would go after her!?yelled Ms.Smith.

"I think it has something to do with them being old friends." said Mr.Hanson.

"Ugh..Who cares about that? All we need to do is get the guards and search for Glinda. If that witch tries to hurt her.. who knows? Emerald City be without a ruler!" realized Ms.Smith.

She walked to get the guards. This made Mr.Hanson silent. He doesn't want Glinda to get hurt. But, she went off to search for Elphaba! He had no choice to agree with Ms.Smith and decided to follow her to get the guards.


	7. Chapter 7:Outside

The Next Day In The Morning~

Glinda and Elphaba decided to walk through the forest to talk together. It had been a long time since they last talked together.

This time they found a better way to talk is about how beautiful the forest was.

"The forest is very beautiful, Elphie ,isn't it?", asked Glinda.

"Yes. Arnold always likes playing in the forest.",said Elphaba.q

She looked down to admire the blue flowers that were on a bush.

"Yes".,agreed Glinda with a smile on her face.

She saw two blue birds flying in the sky. She turned to watch Elphaba. She seemed to be smiling at each bush too. They went past happily. Glinda had a chance to bring up another thing into their conversation.

"How are you alive? I thought you had died from the water?",said Glinda.

"From a spell that me and Fiyero came up with.",answered Elphaba

Oh. The both of them stopped walking Glinda turned towards Elphaba and did a playful smack on the elbow.

"Ow!",yelped Elphaba as she rubbed her elbow. "What was that for?" Asked Elphaba with a hurt look on her face

"That wasn't a funny prank Elphaba you've scared me..

Glinda as she let out a chuckle, "hahahahah very funny Glinda."shared Ms Elphaba as she twists her head back and forth. It was in annoyed way as she watches Glinda. She chuckled as Elphaba let out a smile. Then a giggle then a laugh that made Glinda and Elphaba laugh together.


	8. Chapter 8:Together Again

Meanwhile~

Arnold was outside. He and Fiyero were playing hide and seek together. It was a very long game of hide and seek because Fiyero was a very good hider. It didn't stop Arnold to give up. He is very determined to know where he is. He looked in the bush,he looked for him in a log , he looked for him under a rock,but, he knew that his father wouldn't be under a rock. His father is way too big to be fitting under a rock. After searching for his dad for hours, he heard laughter behind a bush near the river. Arnold knows he is smart enough to take a peak. He has no choice. His eyes went wide when he saw it was his mother, Elphaba ,and,Glinda talking and laughing with each other. Arnold had a big smile on his face. "They're together again!",he shouted as he ran off.


	9. Chapter 9:Guess What!

Frieyo was searching for his son,he could see Arnold running towards him,

"Dad! Dad!", he shouted.

He sounded excited for some reason.

"Arnold, what are you doing silly?", he asked.

"You can't believe it!", he shouted happily.

"What is it?",asked Frieyo.

"Mommy and Glinda are talking to each other again.", squealed Arnold.

"That's nice Arnold.",he said pretending to believe him.

He knew that Elphaba and Glinda had not talked to each other in years, since what happened.

"But you got to believe me!",shouted Arnold upset.

"I believe you, Arnold, but you gotta listen..."

Before Frieyo could finish his sentence, he could see Elphaba and Glinda walking from up behind.

Arnold chatting and laughing to each other.Frieyo' seres widened in shock,

"I do believe you, Arnold.",said Frieyo with a smile.

He could see the two girls getting along.

"You do?",asked Arnold.

"Yes I do.",said Frieyo.


	10. Chapter 10:Gaurds

Glinda heard the sound of footsteps. The footsteps sounded like marching. Glinda turned around, it turned out to be a bunch of royal guards.

"There you are Glinda!", shouted one of the guards.

"What is going on?",asked Glinda.

"No time to explain, your coming with us!",shouted a guard.

He grabbed Glinda on the arm, Elphaba realized what is going on,

"What wha...",she asked.

She was about to turn around. Two more guards grabbed Elphaba to hold her by the hands. Arnold looked around seeing what's going on,

"Mommy?",he asked.

Seeing his mother being held by the hands hurt his feelings until himself was held back.

"Hey what are you doing!?",he shouted. to the two guards holding him.

before the situation gets out of hand.

"Stop stop!",yelled Glinda as the guard lets go of her.

Glinda took a look at everyone staring at her she was quiet for a moment,

"What the heck is going on!?",she shouted waving her two fists up in the air.

"Ms.Glinda, Mr.Hanson wanted us to come get you to help you where you are.",one of the guards.

"Oh Mr.Hanson did that?", asked Glinda confused.

"Yes ,and ,he wants you back. The guard Glinda turned extremely silent to think about it she looked over at Elphaba,

You need to go.", mour Elphaba Glinda looked over at the guard "Okay, I guess I should get going." Says Glinda sadly as she went with the group of the guards back to Emerald City.


	11. Chapter 11:So It Was You?

The guards marched and marched all the way to Emerald City. Glinda with her hands behind her back on a forced march!?! Glinda did this for the sake for Elphaba's family. Making sure they were safe was a huge sacrifice from Glinda ...

By the time they reached to the Emerald Castle and walked into the throne room, Glinda had worried face at the thought if Elphaba's family. Were they going to be alright? Then, it turned into a shock to see her servant/ friend, Mr.Henson, sitting on the throne.

"Hey Glinda."he said with a wave.

"So it was you!?", yelled Glinda in sadness and anger.

"Glinda, it wasn't it! I wanted to make sure you were alright.",said Mr.Henson.

"By what? Sending out guards to find me!?",yelled Glinda.

"That's the best I can do.",said Mr.Henson.

"I can't believe you you were my trusted servant!" ,yelled Glinda.

"Well what else was I supposed to do to make sure you were safe from the "witch"!?" shouted Mr.Henson back.

"Hey that "witch" was my friend!", yelled Glinda.

"Friend!? Pffft.. I thought you said before you want that "witch"..dead!?"challenged Mr.Henson.

"I thought so too. Now,I regret it! I saw her and she's doing fine,she's married now and has a son do you called that a "witch"!?",answered Glinda back.

Glinda was really mad at Mr.Henson.

"That's it! If you going to be such a "witch lover",then ,you won't be the new ruler of Emerald City ! I'm taking charge and I will find that "witch's" family and kill them!,yelled Mr.Henson, making Glinda gasp.

"Guards take her away!", commanded Mr.Henson.

The guards took Glinda away to the dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12:What Now?

Glinda continued to squirm and scream as the guards dragged her downstairs and into the dungeon.

"Please let me go! You don't understand!", yelled Glinda.

The guards didn't listen. They had to do what they had to do. So, they threw Glinda in her cell then locked her in. Glinda ran to hold the bars in her cell.

She shouted,"Please let me out! Pleas! This is ridiculous! Just let me out!", screamed Glinda. The guards did not care, they just walked away.

Meanwhile At The Balcony Of Emerald City~

Mr.Henson was staring off into the view of Emerald City with a big smirk on his face.

"So , this is what being the ruler of Emerald City feels like.",he thought to himself.

He was trying to enjoy the view in front of him. Ms.Smith smiled at him from the distance and decided to talk to him.

"So what are you going to do Mr.Emerald City Ruler?",she asked Mr.Henson.

"Well it's time to kill the wicked witch of the west for good.",said Mr.Henson with a smile towards Ms.Smith.

"Good, I'm glad.",she said as she kissed Mr.Henson on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13:Freedom

Glinda walked back and forth. What to do? How is she going to get out of the dungeon? She remembered ! She had her magic wand! She would use her magic wand to break down the cell. Done. She looked both ways to make sure that no guards were coming and headed to the back door.

After Escaping From The Back Door Of Emerald City~

Glinda got out without any guard noticing she was out. She escaped safely. Glinda took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air of the outside. She checked to see that there was no guards coming. The coast was clear, Glinda took a "phew".

She raised her arms and began to create her bubble.

"Have to warn Elphaba and Frieyo quick...",said Glinda to herself.

She made the bubble, she stepped in it and floated off.


	14. Chapter 14:Ive Come To Warn You

Meanwhile Back At Elphaba's Cottage~

Elphaba,Frieyo and Arnold were all having a quiet meal. None of them haven't said a word since Glinda left with the guards back to Emerald City. Elphaba was about to put her plate of food at the table she heard a knock on the door,

"I'll get it!",she shouted.

She quickly ran to open the door revealing Glinda,

"Hey Elphaba, I came to warn you that Mr.Henson sent guards to come get you!",said Glinda.

"What!?",shouted Elphaba.

She was confused. She thought that Glinda was acting hysterical.

"Elphaba, I 'm being serious! The guards are coming your way and are going to get you!", shouted Glinda in panic.

"Really!?"answered Elphaba now realizing it was true

"Elphaba!"shouted Frieyo.

Glinda And Elphaba could see what's outside, guards were heading towards them.


	15. Chapter 15:How Did You Know?

"Elphaba, we know you're in there! Come out here so we could finally kill you once and for all!",yelled Mr.Hanson.

He was leading the guards that were standing in front of the house where Elphaba and her family were living. Elphaba was speechless. She couldn't believe that the Emerald City guards were standing right in front of her house. It was true that even for one moment, she couldn't have peace.

Elphaba looked over at Glinda, who was,also,shocked to see the guards outside.

"How did you know?",asked Elphaba seriously.

"Wait what?",asked Glinda.

"How did you know?",asked Elphaba seriously.

Glinda was silent.

"I told him...",mumbled Glinda.

"What!?",shouted Elphaba in shock.

She couldn't believe that Glinda would tell someone from Emerald City where she lived. Glinda could tell the furious tone in her voice. Elphaba knew in her head she was kinda the one to blame...


	16. Chapter 16:Get Out

There was a silence between Glinda and Elphaba.

"Get out.",growled Elphaba.

"What!?",shouted Glinda in shock.

"What the...honey, do you think we should do something about the guards first?",asked Frieyo.

Elphaba ignored what her husband said.

"Get out of my house.",demanded Elphaba with a cold stare.

Glinda felt frightened. She never saw her " once again" friend looking quite this angry. Glinda slowly backed away.

"Fine then, I'll guess I'll go then", said Glinda sadly.

She walked off to the door and opened it and shut it.The guards were alongside her as soon as Glinda stepped outside. They were already holding their spears up thinking it was Elphaba!

Mr.Henson stopped them before throwing them!

"Woah,woah,woah stop! Glinda! where is Elphaba?"!asked Mr.Henson.

Glinda huffed at Mr.Henson. She looked over at Elphaba, through the window,then looked at Mr.Henson "She's not coming out.",said Glinda.


	17. Chapter 17:Were Going To Break In

"She's not going to come out, huh?",said Mr.Henson curiously.

All the other guards who were looking at him unsure of what to do.

"Fine, we are going to break in.",said Mr.Henson.

The guards were about to shoot their spears through the house.

"I dare you NOT to shoot the spears.",said Glinda softly.

The guards listened to Glinda as they put the spears down. Mr.Henson was frustrated by what is going on.

"Don't listen to her idiots, shoot now!", he yelled out.

"No wait Mr.Henson, she might be trying to say something." , the guard softly said.

"Can't you guys see? She has a family? She is not what you think she is! Can you open your eyes!? She has a husband and a son and you don't even care! I can't believe you,you need to understand let her live,let her enjoy her life please!,ScoGlinda.

as everyone was silent for a while, the guards decide to turn away heading back to Emerald City "W-what the!? Where are you all going!?"are,exlaomed Mr.Henson.

Charging back home,so do you." Mr.Henson looked over angrily at Glinda,

"Mr.Henson. you can be the new ruler of Emerald City. I'm staying.",said Glinda.

Elphaba ,and Frieyo, were watching through the window. Eyebrows were wide up to what Glinda just said.There was a moment of silence between Mr.Henson and Glinda,

"Fine have it your way! But just so you know, one day, I might be back!"yelled Mr.Henson.

"Well I guess we have to wait and see.",said Glinda.

Mr.Henson growled as he left along with the guards.Elphaba and Frieyo quickly ran out of the home "Glinda I couldn't believe it, how did you did that!?",said Elphaba in shock pGlinda looked over at Elphabashe o placed her arm around her. I"Because that's what friends are for." She said as she smiled at her while Elphaba smiled back.

So ready to go back inside now?" Asked Frieyo "Oh yes ready to go back inside." Told Elphaba,

The End


End file.
